dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Liu Bei
Profile Name: Liu Bei Kingdom: Shu Position: General/Leader Age: 42 Weapon: Sword Family: Cao Cao (Brother), Guan Yu (Brother), Zhang Fei (Brother), Xing Cai (niece), Guan Ping (nephew), Liu Chan (son), Cao Pi (nephew), Zhen Ji (daughter-in-law), Sun Ce (brother-in-law), Sun Quan (brother-in-law), Sun Jian (father-in-law) Spouse: Sun Shang Xiang Diao Chan (in Kessen 2) Background Liu Bei is a general of Shu and the oldest of the emerald brothers. He usually fights with his two brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. Together, they are a powerful force, but apart, they are quite easy to beat. Liu Bei also has a neice named Xing Cai, but they don't have any interaction in any of the games. Liu Bei is one of the more important generals in Shu. In many stages, if Liu Bei is taken out, then the whole team loses, and in other stages, the only way to win is to lead Liu Bei to escape. Because of this Liu Bei seems like the king of Shu, but he is not, that role belongs to Liu Chan, the actual king of Shu, and the husband of Xing Cai. Liu Bei's mortal enemy is Cao Cao,although he does have quite a few conflicts with the Wu Kingdom at times, most notably at Yi Ling. Cao Cao and Liu Bei, however are seen battling through many stages. To avoid losing the battle, you have to get to Cao Cao before Liu Bei can and defeat him so Cao Cao can't attack Liu Bei. Surprisngly, in one Koei game, it is revealed that Liu Bei and Cao Cao are brothers, and they were just seperated before Liu Bei was born. Liu Bei's main body guard is his brother, Guan Yu, the middle brother. Guan Yu uses all his strength and life to protect his brother, as if he was a king. Guan Yu was traded for "a few horsemen" when Liu Bei turned to Cao Cao for men to battle Yuan Shu. Liu Bei, rather reluctantly, accepted the offer. Guan Yu was not on Cao's side for long, however, as he heard about Liu Bei's whereabouts and left Cao Cao after passing through the Five Gates. Liu Bei is constantly reminded of his promise that he made with his two brothers long ago before the war started. Whenever one of them is killed in the game, he'll mumble something about the promise they made and how he couldn't keep it. These were always the last words they said before they died in the game. Obviously, this promise was very important. The promise wasn't revealed until the end of Liu Bei's musou mode when he talked about the promise and it being that they would all stay alive to see a world at peace when the war is over, but this promise was never fufilled because in all of their musou modes, at least one of them dies. Liu Bei's love interest, and future wife, is Sun Shang Xiang. Liu Bei first met Sun Shang Xiang when she was ordered to form an "alliance" with Shu and trick them so she could defeat them from the inside. However, Sun Shang Xiang fell in love with Liu Bei, and therefore turned on her people and fought against them to protect Liu Bei. After she and Liu Bei escaped on horseback, Sun Shang Xiang told him that she doesn't mind betraying her family and that she'd rather stay with him. However, later, when Liu Bei planned an attack on Wu, Sun Shang Xiang became angry and joined back with her family and Wu to fight against Liu Bei. When they met on the battlefield, Liu Bei told her that they didn't have to fight each other, but Sun Shang Xiang didn't listen and fought him. Later, Sun Shang Xiang ran to a part of the battlefield where she saw her father killing Liu Bei. She wanted to stop him, but held herself back. Finally, she was seen crying over Liu Bei's dead body after her father defeated him. She then promised to live a life worthy of Liu Bei's memory. Sun Shang Xiang's loyalty to Liu Bei went even further in Dynasty Warriors 6. When she heard of Liu Bei planning an attack on Wu, instead of going back to Wu like in Dynasty Warriors 5, she stayed with Liu Bei and promised to fight her family for him. Later, she was seen almost killing Sun Quan, but Liu Bei stopped her and told her that he could never force her to do this. She thanked him and continued to cry after she had hurt her brother. In Kessen 2, Liu Bei's love interest was Diao Chan. He was married to Diao Chan, but she was kidnapped, so he set off to go rescue her. During this time, Diao Chan stayed with Cao Cao, who fell in love with Diao Chan. However, since Diao Chan didn't love Cao Cao, she set off to go find Liu Bei. In the anime "Koihime Musou," which is based off of the Chinese norvel, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, which Dynasty Warriors is also based off of; the characters that appear in the novel, also appear in the anime. However, Liu Bei's character, Ryubi (who is female, much like everyone else in the anime), is nothing like him at all. She takes on a personality a bit like Tsunade in Naruto. She is the leader of Shu, but yet she hates paperwork and putting effort into anything at all. Category:Characters